


Soul Sacrifice

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin thinks Belle needs to be reminded of her place, but it turns out that Rumple is the one who needs reminding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Rumbelle Revelry gift for tumblr user spottytonguedog.

“I value my things, my property. That’s all you are, my property.” Rumplestiltskin tried to maintain his cold stare as he finished his little tirade, but his resolve wavered in the face of Belle’s budding anger. 

 

“You think of me as a thing?” Belle’s anger was evident in her tone and the expression on her face. Rumplestiltskin didn’t know what to say in the face of this show of defiance.

 

“Do any of your other ‘things’ talk? Are they companions to you? Are they capable of conversation?” Belle fumed as she waited for his answer.

 

“Perhaps it would be better if you couldn’t. You do far too much talking and not enough cleaning. You forget your place.” Rumple was pleased with his rebuttal. That should put her in her place he thought to himself. He was surprised and confused when Belle began to walk down the length of the great hall to the plush chair by the fire where he was arrogantly sipping his tea. When she had closed the space between them she dropped to her knees, bent forward and kissed his boot. 

 

Rumple was shocked, “Wha…what are you doing?”

 

“Remembering my place. Isn’t this where you want me? Isn’t this what you think I deserve?” defiance oozed from her words. Rumple was furious. He grabbed her roughly by the elbow and hoisted her to her feet. He deposited her in her old room in the dungeon. 

 

“I think three nights in the dungeon is in order for that little display of insolence!” After he left Belle, Rumple went to his room and cried. Seeing Belle kissing his boot had made him remember being humiliated similarly, and it disgusted him to think that the roles were now reversed. 

 

Rumple composed himself and headed back to the great hall. He took a seat at his wheel and began to spin. Soon he had succeeded in clearing his mind and was focused on the feel of the wheel. He heard the great clock chime; one, two, three. Three in the morning, the witching hour. This was the hour when magic was at its strongest. Rumple considered working on some of his potions and thus taking advantage of the magical boost this time of morning provided, when all of a sudden he heard Belle calling out to him. Perhaps she wanted to apologize? Well if she thinks she is getting out of this punishment she is mistaken! Rumple shut Belle’s voice out of his head and focused on his spinning instead. 

 

The next morning Belle did not leave her cell. Perhaps she is avoiding me? So she is still angry then. Fine! Let her sulk like a child! The voice in Rumple’s head told himself that he didn’t care. He would hold his ground and Belle would come around eventually. 

 

That night Rumple had decided to work on his potion stores. There were a few potions that he was low on and a few that would be losing their potency, and he was eager to replace them. Rumple had set out his ingredients and equipment when he heard the clock chimes indicate that it was the witching hour. Rumple took a deep breath and could feel his magic swell. He set to work on his potion making. All of a sudden he heard Belle call out to him, “Rumplestiltskin…please…” Perhaps she wanted to apologize? It seemed unlikely what with the way she had avoided him all day. It was a bit chilly out tonight and the dungeons didn’t offer much in the way of shelter. Maybe she was cold? So what if she is cold? You’re not at her beck and call! Rumple shut Belle’s voice out once again and focused on his potions. 

 

The next day Rumple expected to see Belle. If not to apologize then to guilt him for ignoring her, but once again she did not leave her cell. Rumple was beginning to worry. As far as he knew she hadn’t eaten anything the day before, and now she was staying in her cell yet again…Perhaps he should look in on her. No. If he looked in on her it would only prove her right. It would show that he cared. The voice in his head convinced him that he was worrying for nothing. Ignore the problem and it will resolve itself.

 

That night he couldn’t help thinking about Belle. Several times he decided to check on her only for the voice in his head to stop him. He had decided to distract himself with spinning, and it had just started to work when witching hour struck and he once again heard Belle call out to him, “Rumplestiltskin…” This time Rumple really listened to her tone. She sounded…pained, weak. Rumplestiltskin apparated just outside the cell door. From within he could hear Belle speaking in a weak, strained voice, “Please Rumplestiltskin, no more, it hurts…”

 

“Hush now little one. It won’t be much longer, then you’ll never hurt again.” Rumple couldn’t believe his own ears. That was his voice!

 

Rumple burst into the dungeon and the sight before him shook him to his very core. He saw himself holding Belle to his chest, a hand pressed to her forehead and the other over her heart. Belle wore a silent mask of pain, a silent scream upon her lips. And Rumple, the real Rumple saw red. He sent out a burst of energy from his hand causing the imposter to drop Belle and fall backward on to the dungeon floor. Rumple scrambled to Belle. He cradled her head in his lap. She looked up at him with unfocused eyes, “Please, no more, no more…” Tears began to form in Rumple’s eyes. This imposter had tortured Belle while wearing his face. “Shh, sweetheart. I won’t hurt you. No one will hurt you. You’re safe.” Her cadaverous pallor troubled Rumple. She looked like death. Her tether to life had been worn down to a mere thread. Rumple cast a stasis spell over her then turned his attention to the imposter. With a wave of his hand the true form of the intruder was revealed. A soul eater! Rumple had never come across one in real life, only in his studies. They were few and far between and fed only once every 50 years or so. It must have been drawn in by Belle’s inner light. Belle’s soul was so pure she must have called out to it like a lighthouse beacon. But how did it get in? The window. The cell window was just bars and soul eaters can change shape. 

 

With a wave of his hand the soul eater was transfigured into smoke and swiftly bottled. He sealed the lid with wax, deposited the bottle in a locked box, and sent it to the dark vault.

 

He then turned his attention back to Belle. He reverently lifted her in to his arms and held her close as he apparated them to his workroom. With a mere thought his work table was cleaned and covered with a soft quilt and pillow. He carefully laid Belle upon it. He draped a soft warm quilt over her, carefully tucking it in around her, she was so cold and he desperately wanted her to warm. Rumple rushed to his potion cabinet and retrieved a warming potion. He poured some on to a soft cloth and wiped it on Belle’s neck and chest. Rumple then took a seat and summoned every book he had on parasitic demons. He then began the slow process of reading through each of them. 

 

As he read he drifted off to sleep. In his dreams it was morning and he was on his way to the dungeon to release Belle. He strode toward the cell door with his trademark flair, opening the door with a flick of the wrist. “Perhaps now you’ve learned your lesson.” Rumple stopped in his tracks as the room came into view. He had expected to see Belle standing defiantly before him, blue eyes blazing, but instead she lay lifeless on the cold dungeon floor. Her back was to him. He felt the color drain from his face and his heart drop in his chest as he fell to his knees and rolled her into his arms. She was cold. The light within her had been snuffed out. 

 

Well it looks like you got what you wanted. The voice of his inner dark one chimed in. “I didn’t want this,” he replied in a choked sob. 

 

I seem to recall you indicating that her talking bothered you and that you valued her no more than any of your other things. Well now she is just that, a thing. A beautiful doll for display. You could prop her up and keep her under a bell jar…A bell jar! What a deliciously accurate pun! The inner dark one giggled maniacally in delight while Rumple sobbed.

 

Rumplestiltskin awoke with a start in a cold sweat, tears still staining his cheeks. He reached out for Belle’s hand. She was still with him, she was still alive. He felt of her cheek and forehead. She was still far too cold for his liking. 

 

Rumple resumed his research and finally came across a chapter dealing with the elusive soul eater. After a cursory reading, he learned that soul eaters cannot devour their prey right away. Apparently death would cause the soul to flee the body too quickly for said soul eater to capture. Instead soul eaters stalk their prey for three nights, since they lack form in daylight. Soul eaters are somewhat telepathic, they are able to see into the heart of someone and thus take the form of the one person that their prey loves and trusts the most. Wait…loves and trusts the most? Rumple was overcome with incomprehension. How could Belle love him, let alone trust him? Yet the book was very clear and insistent in its information. 

 

As Rumple continued his study he learned that soul eaters generally attack at witching hour. They come to their prey in disguise and with a hand on their head and their heart drain the victim of hope and warmth leaving behind dread and crushing despair, leaving the victim weak and in pain. Thus on the third night the victim’s soul willingly lets go of its tether to life and is absorbed by the soul eater who in turn lives off of that soul’s wasted potential years. 

 

Rumple turned to Belle and gently brushed her hair from her face with his fingers. This was his fault. He had tried so hard to deny his feelings for Belle for fear that acknowledging them would somehow make him weak. His arrogance and pride had led him to put Belle in danger. In banishing her to the dungeon he had practically served her to the soul eater on a silver platter! And oh gods she had called out to him! And he had ignored her. He thought back to the nights that he had stubbornly shut her voice out of his head and it disgusted him to think that while he was ignoring her she was being tortured in his own home! Belle moaned, the sound bringing him back to the present. “Hurts…my heart hurts.” Belle moaned in her sleep. 

 

“Shh, sweetheart. You’re safe. I won’t let you be harmed.” Rumple stroked Belle’s cheek as he whispered his calming assurances. Belle’s eyes fluttered open and she weakly looked up into Rumple’s misty eyes. 

 

“There were two of you?” 

 

“No. A soul eater has been visiting you and for whatever reason it decided to do so wearing my face.” Rumple hung his head in shame and covered his eyes with his hand. “Belle, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I heard you calling to me. I should have come! I should have protected you!” Rumple felt as if there were a weight on his chest, he gasped for air. 

 

“I understand. After all I’m no more than a nuisance to you. You probably wouldn’t have noticed if I disappeared, you’d have been glad to be rid of me.” Rumple would have thought that Belle was making a tasteless joke, but her voice was colored with despair. As he looked at Belle he saw that she truly believed what she had said. How could she think such a thing? Perhaps she believes such a thing because that is exactly what we have been telling her. Rumple shook off the voice in his head. He would make this right. 

 

“Belle, sweetheart you are not a nuisance! You are so very important to me! You are my only friend. I treasure you. I should have told you this sooner. I should have told you this every day, but I was afraid. In the past the people who have been close to me have tended to hurt me.” Belle simply stared at him. She looked as if she might never smile again. The light in her eyes had dimmed and she seemed heavy, as if the weight of the world was pulling her down, as if the very ground might swallow her up. Rumple felt despair clutch at his heart at the sight of her. What had the book said? The victims are overcome with dread and despair. If only I had intervened sooner! It was the last night and clearly Belle’s inner light had nearly been snuffed out altogether. There must be a way to relight it, but how? I’ll show her how much I care, how much she truly means to me. 

 

Rumple helped Belle to sit up. “You haven’t eaten in days. You must be hungry. Here let me help you to the Great Hall. You can sit by the fire and read while I fix us some stew.”

 

Belle sighed, “What’s the point?” It pained Rumple to see Belle so despondent, but he chose to ignore it. He used his magic to dress her in a warm soft gown and apparate them to the great hall. He ushered her to sit in her favorite chair, then with a wave of his hand a table appeared complete with two bowls of steaming hot stew and a loaf of crusty bread. When Belle made no move to eat Rumple decided to take a more proactive approach. With a spoonful of stew held in his hand he pleaded with Belle, “Please try to eat. Just a few bites at least.” Belle looked down at the spoonful just inches from her mouth and reluctantly parted her lips for it. Belle quietly chewed and swallowed the bite. Rumple then fed her another and another until the bowl had been emptied. 

 

“Would you like to read your book? Weren’t you saying just the other day that you couldn’t wait to find out how it ended?” Rumple held out the hard covered book to Belle. 

 

Belle didn’t even lift her head, her eyes remained unfocused as she stared at the floor. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore.” Rumple didn’t know what to do. Perhaps his beloved Belle would forever be lost to him…No! He would return her happiness, he had to. 

 

“I think a nice relaxing bath might help you to unwind.” Rumple scooped Belle up into his arms and in a puff of smoke they were in his private bathing quarters. In the middle of the room was a hot spring bath. Rumple sat Belle on her feet and helped her out of her gown. It surprised him that she offered no resistance. There was no show of modesty, no attempt to cover herself or make him avert his eyes. Belle simply stood there as if she were no more than a lifeless doll, the sight was too much like his nightmare. Rumple hesitated, he originally was going to leave Belle on her own to relax but as he looked her over, utter despair dripping off of her, he worried that she may do something rash. Oh gods what if she drowned herself? That thought settled it. Rumple removed his own clothes with a wave of his hand and hoisted Belle into his arms. He gently lowered them both into the pool and sat Belle down in front of him. With a soft cloth he washed her skin and then carefully washed her hair and scrubbed her scalp. As he did so she seemed to melt into his touch. He could feel her beginning to relax and he allowed himself to hope. 

 

To his surprise, Belle turned around in his arms and put her hand on his. “May I?” she looked down at the wash cloth. 

 

“Umm, I…yes.” Rumple handed Belle the cloth and turned his back to her. He could feel her gently washing him down and he felt as if her touch was setting his very blood to boiling. Then she was scrubbing his scalp and he couldn’t help but let a moan escape his lips. But then her hands were gone and he felt himself grow cold. He turned toward her a question on his lips but before he could speak her hands were on him once more washing his chest. She then sat back and took his foot into her hands and placed it between her breasts. She reverently washed the length of his leg before repeating the ritual with the other. The sight of her made Rumple feel things he had not felt in centuries. He could feel himself becoming painfully hard beneath the water. Oh gods she was closing the gap between them. Her left hand reached out to him, resting on his shoulder her fingers began to card through his hair as her right hand began to wash his throbbing cock with the warm soft cloth. Rumple shuddered and couldn’t stop the moans and groans that poured forth from his lips. Just when he thought he couldn’t take much more she began to massage his balls and he came hard. By the gods did she know what she was doing to him?! Before he could ask her she was in his lap, her arms around him and her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Rumple didn’t know what to think of this exchange. “Belle?… Are you, um, do you want to get out?”

 

“I don’t want to sleep alone. I’m afraid if I go to sleep alone I won’t wake up.” He could feel her grip on him tighten and he held her back fiercely, “I won’t leave you sweetheart. I’ll hold you all day and night if you need me to.” He lifted her out of the pool and sat her down on a towel covered chair before setting to work drying her off. He quickly dried himself off and no sooner had he finished that Belle was in his arms once more. He looked down at her in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered “I needed to touch you. I feel like I’m coming apart. Like I’m going to disappear. When I touch you I feel…grounded. I feel safe.”

 

He held her back and pressed fervent kisses to the top of her head. “I won’t let you disappear. I won’t let the darkness have you. I’ll keep you safe. You’re mine forever. Do you hear me?”

 

She looked up at him with teary eyes, “you promise?”

 

Rumple nearly came undone with her words. He lifted her into his arms, her legs instinctively gripping him around his middle. He held her tight. She was so very precious. How had he not seen how important she truly was to him before? She was so small and fragile, she must be protected at all costs. As he carried her to his bed he heard her whisper, “I love you Rumplestiltskin. I wish you loved me too.”

 

Rumple sat her on the edge of the bed and looked her in the eyes, “I do love you! How could you think otherwise?”

 

Belle sniffled as tears began to stream from her eyes, “How could you? I’m worthless. I’m no more than a thing in a castle full of things. Wonderful things, magical things, and I’m…” Belle began to sob as her hands covered her face in shame. 

 

Rumple felt anger overflow within him and spill from his eyes in the form of hot tears. How dare he have let that cursed voice in his head destroy Belle’s confidence so thoroughly? The soul eater may have been to blame for Belle’s hopeless outlook, but it had done nothing more than intensify the doubt that he had already planted in her thoughts. Rumple grabbed Belle’s hands and pried them from her face. He then crushed her lips with his own. He kissed her roughly and passionately. Before he could worry about his decision he could feel her hands at the back of his head holding him in place as her tongue begged entrance to his mouth. He was becoming hard again. Doubt momentarily plagued him, did she want this? Was he taking advantage? Surely she could feel the length of him between her legs. No sooner did he ponder this that he felt her push her warm moist apex against him and grind desperate for pressure. Rumple broke the kiss, breathless he whispered against her lips, “Belle, wait. You’re a maiden. Surely you don’t want me to be your first.”

 

“Rumple please! I love you with all my heart! I’ve given you my forever. If you reject me, cast me aside, I will turn to dust! Please! Please don’t reject me. Please let me feel something other than the crushing dread that is sitting on my heart.” 

 

Rumple could not deny her. His lips were on her neck as her hands clawed at his back. He snaked a hand down and took his hardened length in hand. He eased the head into her entrance allowing her a moment to adjust to him. She groaned in pleasure and urged him on with her words, “please Rumple! More, I need you so badly!” He slowly entered her little by little, relishing the way her body gripped him in its warm, wet embrace. At last he was in her fully and Belle gripped his hips with her legs pulling him closer in an attempt to meld with him completely. 

 

“Oh Rumple! Oh gods you make me feel…I wish we could always be this way. I wish I was truly yours. I wish you truly loved me.” Belle breathlessly clung to Rumple.

 

How could she still doubt? Rumple began to thrust into her. One hand holding her firmly to him while the other teased her clit. He could feel her climax building. “I love you Belle! My treasure! My love you are most definitely mine! Mine forever! No other will ever have you. Do you hear me? Mine! Mine to love and cherish! Mine to have and to hold forever!” Belle came undone at his words. He could feel her walls flutter against him as her body shuddered in his arms. At the sight of her he came as well. They collapsed in a sated heap his arms around her. She sighed in contentment and for the first time in a week she smiled. Rumple felt his heart may explode with love at the sight of that smile. He took her left hand into his own and brought it to his lips pressing a kiss to her ring finger. When his lips left her a brilliant ring shone in their place. “Mine.” He whispered. “yours,” she agreed fervently with passionate kisses.


End file.
